Letters to Iwa
by OddShadow
Summary: Koishi is a resent immigrant to Konoha, where she will be attending at their ninja academy. But, why did they let her in and write letters to her former home? What is it that she is hiding? What era is this SI even in?
1. Arrival

Dear Chichi and Haha

I arrived in Konoha today. Seems like everything is made of wood, a fire waiting to happen if it were not for the water towers all over the place. As expected the majority of the population that I meet don't seem to trust me. It probably does not help that I showed up wearing my academy uniform, fun fact they don't have one.

That said, I did have a, I'm gonna call it a spar, shortly after I entered the village. A kid dressed in green came running at me with a look I recognized as someone ready for a fight. Yet, he had a grin that said he did this for fun. He was surprised when his fist connected with my right arm. He was called off shortly after he began by another man in green, not much made sense about what they were saying. Something about youth and the fact that the younger one still had to go to the academy. I was told by my escort that I would be attending tomorrow.

The Hokage was younger than I expected, you did say he is called The Professor right. He was polite but he seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. The Tsuchikage has not made the best impression, apparently, for someone who has agreed to try and make peace. I hope our chance for peace in our time has not been too damaged.

So that you don't have to ask, yes, I have been keeping up with my brush work and properly maintaining my equipment. I have also been properly bathing and washing my clothes. I haven't found the ninja market yet, but hope to replenish my supplies by the end of the week.

Child of The Stone

Koishi

* * *

Ok, take two on story telling. For now my mind is focusing on this new idea. The first four chapters will be in this format. Trying to keep details a little vague for these chapters, the in story reason is that she is trying to keep information from her parents. The real world reason is I want see if anyone can figure some things out before I reveal them in the fifth chapter.

Hope you like it, please review.


	2. Friend

Dear Chichi and Haha

Yes, I am eating right. Also, Chichi not funny, you taught me what signs to look for. I think we can confirm that someone will be reading at least my letters. Two days after I sent my letter, I was given directions to the ninja market. Of course they didn't come out and say that was what they were doing, the Kunoichi that told me phrased it as, "You look like you could use some new clothes how about this store." The directions she gave were to a store on the outskirts of the market.

I think I made a friend. My escort left me as soon as I was shown my apartment so I didn't know how to get to the academy. So I looked for a kid who looked like he knew how to get there. What I found was a ball of energy that was looking for attention. He is a bit of a show off, I think he may have family involved in theater. The same day that Kunoichi told me about the store, I saw him with some buckets of paint outside a theater.

Class was interesting. The teachers were polite but, they seem to be on the same page as the Hokage. Most of the kids looked at me, took my measure, and decided they had more interesting things to do, yes! The green clad boy was there, you were right, he is a Maito though he seems less energetic than the other members of the family that I have seen. Yes, he is energetic, but unlike the two running a Tea shop I saw before I met the Hokage, he isn't bouncing of the walls energetic, didn't see enough of his dad to form a gage on his energy level.

He did ask me if I knew why his father asked him to spar with me the day we met. I told him where I was born and he accepted it like it was some kind of credential. I asked him why and this is what he said, "A rival should be someone who is in some way stronger than one's self, so that one may grow stronger by facing their rival whatever form it takes. My father considers Iwa in general to be his rival, though I don't know why." The first part was what his father used to explain the importance of rivals. He has yet to find someone or group that he would call a rival.

He and my new friend get along but they have different interests. Despite being in a ninja class my friend doesn't seem dedicated to the craft. Just in case it isn't an act I have been trying to encourage him to pay more attention in class with mixed results. Seems I'm still the only one in class that likes math. With a few facets here and there different, for the most part lessons are the same as back in Iwa. Guess there are only so many productive ways to crack an egg.

For now I have decided that I will wait on throwing weapons but have resupplied my ink. I have also bought a few new outfits so that I stick out even less than when I first arrived in class. Since I am sure that your spies have already told you, no I have not traded in shorts for a skirt, I just couldn't find the kind of shorts I wanted. I still wear one of my old pairs under the new skirts.

Child of The Stone

Koishi

* * *

So anyone want guess who Koishi's new friend is.

On an other note the first four chapters are written but not the fifth. I wanted to make sure that I had the first four done before I started posting because I tend to think more than I write.

Thankyou DarkDust27 for the favorite and fanfiction2010 for the follow.


	3. Rival

Note You are only getting Four of her academy letters.

* * *

Dear Chichi and Haha

Well like I suspected in my last letter, the teachers are starting to get used to the idea that at least I won't be the source of the other shoe dropping. I haven't seen the Hokage or any of his inner circle since my first meeting with him. I haven't actually tried but the way I was briefed before being sent here I expected at least checkups, and any tails I may have been assigned don't count.

Some little princess has been getting on my nerves lately. She first came to my notice during Taijutsu class. She fight's like a wrecking ball, her fist being her preferred method of attack. So far we have only fought our own gender, I think the theory is similar body type. She steam-rolls most of the girls in the class. Thus far only two have put a wrench in her method, a Maito who makes the Tea shop owners look like Nara. I think she might have attention problems, anywhere outside of Taijutsu class. The other is me, while I keep my methods varied, like you taught me, something about the way she talks makes me want to face her head on.

Though I admit the first time I pulled a classic, I let her charge me only to let her charge right out of the ring. For that match alone she has been on my case ever since. I mean she had the nerve to say I made her look like a whore in our makeup class. I know for a fact that I gave her a job worthy of the Daimyo's court. For that, I bet her I could get her out of the ring with one strike. She accepted so I stood in the middle of the ring and kicked her so hard that when she stopped skidding she was out of the ring, no one has let me stay in range since then, whenever it looks like I am going to use my legs. She also seems to think that standing out should be the goal of Kunoichi.

Oh, if it wasn't clear in my last letter, yes, I have decided that the boy I met on my first day of class is my friend. I'm still trying to get him to pay more attention to book work, though his practical skills are showing signs of improving.

Child of The Stone

Koishi

* * *

Anyone want to guess who this is?

Thankyou Madam3Mayh3m for the review and follow.


	4. Interest?

Dear Chichi and Haha

I finally got the deal with that Maito girl. She has trouble concentrating if she isn't fighting or sparring. I didn't understand her explanation so I am not repeating it. We actually debated warrior philosophy during an after school spar last week.

Chichi this next part is for Haha. She told me to remind you that she can tell when you read the parts coded for her, don't ask me how. Haha I think I found my favorite punching bag. In the sparing grounds he moves with a grace I haven't seen in our peers. I'm still surprised that the first time I noticed him was in genjutsu class. Which seems to be the only one he has trouble with.

The class is kind of sink or swim. They give us a target, one of our classmates, and something they want us to make them do. I convinced my target that she was going to be pounced on by cats, I had learned that she is afraid of them, if she didn't jump into the nearby pond. She was already airborne when she figured out what happened. But Punching Bag, he isn't using genjutsu, I know because of the way teachers praise him when he makes his targets do things, they sound pleased and even look a little proud yet at the same time they seem disappointed. I think he is using some form of intent.

I have taken your advice in regards to my training and started tailing my class mates to their homes. Punching Bag's and Princess' are the only ones that I haven't been able to track to their homes, the Inuzuka boy was fun to track. Based on how he acted he could tell he was being tracked but he couldn't figure out who was doing it. After that his mother tracked me down and asked me to explain what I was doing. She laughed after I explained and even gave me some tips for the path I have chosen as a Kunoichi.

No change on Friend's part, but Princess has been giving me thoughtful looks now and then, since the makeup incident. We still don't like each other, but I think Friend likes her. I hope he doesn't think I would stop being his friend if he told that he did.

Child of The Stone

Koishi

***********************************Preview***********************************

Jiraiya

Two dark heads and a blond. Well at least I know one of the genin I will be working with for the time being.

***********************************Preview***********************************

Senju Tsunade

Great, stuck with three genin and I'm only intersted in training with one of them.

***********************************Preview***********************************

Orochimaru

Hemph, two nuscinces and an unknown, well at least two of them are orphans so I won't have any parents whining about me if something goes wrong in their training.

* * *

So who do you think will be Koishi's teacher? What generation is she in and who are the three people that she focused on in her letters?

Not sure I will have the next chapter ready for next Friday, but I plan to credit anyone answer the second question before I post my fifth chapter.


End file.
